Jealousy KidxLiz Week
by Death The Kid X Liz
Summary: My submission to KidxLiz week from deviant art. I own this copy, but All soul eater references and characters belong to Atsushi Okubo, not me. My ocs, are mine but appear only briefly.


Kid was furious. Liz, it seemed, was on a mission to date every thug in town. He'd decided her love life was not his affair, but to be honest he'd grown used to her and Patty's company. "Fine. Let her." He thought sullenly, his face setting.

Liz wanted nothing more than Kid's attention, but lately it was getting hard to get. Only after a long session of internal debate had she refrained from running up to him in only her undergarments. He was so blind she thought with a grumpy hurumph. She too could play this game.

Patty sat in her room playing with her stuffed giraffe, Scruffles the Diabolical (sorry Z- Couldn't resist). Patty ignored the tension between the pair, ignored how wrong the two insisted on being. Life would be simpler after they got a room and got over themselves. They both loved each other, that was clear to anyone who saw the looks they gave when the other wasn't looking.

Kid sat in his study, ignoring Liz. It had been over a week since he'd confronted her and they'd stopped talking. Liz kept seeing this guy, and something about him set Kid on edge, but she insisted it was fine. It was the first fight they'd had in a long time. Kid thinks darkly to himself, It'd serve her right. She deserved whatever she got.

Liz sat opposite Nathaniel. He was such a gentleman she thought to herself. He was able to block out the pain thinking of Kid caused her these days. He payed the bill, and graciously offered Liz his arm. She suppresses the urge to giggle. The action was so Kid like. She freezes, the careful wall of glass she'd surrounded her feelings for kid in shattering, shredding through her. She sobs, and Nathaniel hugs her to his chest, letting her cry it out in the arms of someone she thought she could trust. A short time later, he puts his arm around her shoulder and leads her towards Gallows Manor.

Kid is startled when Liz's teacup cracks. (note* a common sign the person is in peril.) He starts to race to her rescue, but stops. Her actions lately told him she didn't want him to help her. She was so sure of herself. It'd serve her right. His jealousy held his hand.

Liz hiccups and giggles. Nathaniel had had some vodka in a little silver flask he'd shared with her. He laughs but it sounds wrong. Liz's mind starts to feel fuzzy, her legs starting to feel like rubber. What is wrong with me? she thinks. she is trying to figure it out when Nathaniel turns towards her and picks her up bridal style. She tries to struggle, but the drug he'd slipped her prevented it. She tries to cry out, but her mouth won't work. She begins to cry silently. I'm sorry... She repeats over and over as her mind fades into oblivion.

Kid stands elbow deep in soap suds, cleaning his and Patty's dinner dishes. He finishes and returns to his study to prepare for the test stein had promised the following day. He stares at the page, and about two hours later he turned off his desk light and goes into his bedroom and flops into the bed dressed, emotionally exhausted. Liz would be fine he reasoned, wouldn't she? But his anger and jealousy crushed his doubt.

Liz awoke from the drug haze, her tongue fuzzy and head aching. She glances around, attempting to get her bearings. 'How did she get here? Where was Kid?' A sharp pain in her abdomen shook her out of her head. Her mind races, her body aching, every fiber in her body trying to get her attention at once. She needed to get home. She needed to lay down and then she'd feel better. She glances around for her clothes and finds them, a shredded pile of rags. The events of the previous night return in a rush, and she falls to her knees. 'No. She had to be strong.' She stands and staggers into a tree, the drugs still for the moment making her loopy. She staggers towards Gallows Manor and her bed.

The sound of the doorbell wakes kid from his disturbed sleep. If Blackstar was here, drunk, again, I'll kill him he thinks. He glances at the clock. It was 3:27. Who was at his door at this time… He rose out of bed to go see who it was. He peers through the peephole and yanks the doors open, nearly blowing them off the hinges. The sound of snapping wood and groaning metal fill the entry way. "Liz?" He says urgently, "are you OK? What happened to you?"

"Kid?" Liz says, "Am I alive?" She passes out, trauma claiming her. Kid steps out and picks her up gently. There was going to be hell to pay. He stares at his partners bruised and bloodied face. He moves the hair out of her face, and in an instant makes his mind up.

"Patty!" Kid screams, like an animal howling at the moon.

"What Kid?" Patty asks, startled and confused. The urgency in his voice made her leap down the stairs four at a time. "What's going on?" Then Patty sees Liz in his arms. She takes out her phone and calls Blackstar. "Get your ninja Ass down here. NOW. Bring Tsubaki." ~click~ She then dials Maka. "Maka, get over here. Yes, I know it's 3:30 in the morning. Bring Soul. It's an emergency."

Tsubaki and Blackstar arrive first, the former rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Whats wrong?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"It's Liz. Grab some supplies and come help me clean her up." Patty says, taking charge, while the still stunned kid, kneels beside Liz and stares. Tsubaki races to the kitchen and fills a bucket with luke-warm water, grabs a rag, and races to the bathroom to grab disinfectants and bandages.

The sound of the motorcycle comes to a halt, and Soul and Maka race through the door, seeing the sheared deadbolt and shattered wood. "What happened?" Maka asks, the shattered door terrifying her. "Who destroyed the door?"

"I did." Kid says calmly. "It was in the way. Help Tsubaki clean her up." Kid says, voice icy and body quivering. He'd caught a trace of the wavelength of the perpetrator, and by gods the bastard would pay. He walks towards the doors, when Blackstar and Soul cut him off. "Move."

"Kid." Blackstar says.

"Get out of my way." Kid says, tone icy, on the verge of losing control. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Kid, don't do it. There is no excuse for what you are about to do." Soul says, worried about what Kid would do.

"Move." Kid says once more. When Soul and Blackstar don't comply, he shoulders through them. When Blackstar grabs his arm, Kid throws a vicious punch at him and uses his strength to pull away. One of the doors blows shut in front of him and rather than going around, he punches it, blowing it off the hinges, and sending it flying out into the courtyard.

Kid summons Beelzebub, and hops on, a little ball of hate. If only he'd told her about his fears. Damn it, the bastard would pay. Madness held Kid in its grasp. He had his target and he was on his way.

One of the more intelligent and perceptive members of Nathan's gang sensed the wavelength of madness and anger heading towards the gangs hide out. "Nathan, What the hell did you do?"

"I had my way with this slip of a girl in the forest. It was too easy. She had beautiful eyes." Nathan brags.

"Why is Lord Deaths son coming after you?" The poor fellow asks.

"He's coming? I don't know." Nathan says.

"You hurt her. That's why." The young Shinigami says, malice making his voice poisonous. "I'll kill you and have your soul now."

"Wanna bet?" Nathan says, pulling a gun and pointing it at Kid. "I bet even you can't dodge bullets."

Kid laughs, black lines covering his mouth, his head tilting. "How much you want to bet I can kill you before you can hit me? I'll torture you first though. Can't let you have a nice painless death, no, not after what you did to her." He settles into his stance, Death God Martial Art- Stance of Mad Wrath. The first line of Sanzu glows as he releases his strength. The line connects through the pure power of his fury.

Nathan fires a bullet at Kid, who laughs manicly. "Nice try." The Shinigami says, the sound of the two halves of the bullet hitting the ground.

"A Demon!" Nathan screams, emptying the entire clip at Kid. Kid stands there, a disdainful look on his face.

"Is that all?" He asks, dropping the twelve bullets. "I grow bored. Goodbye." Kid appears behind Nathan, hands around his head, preparing to snap his neck.

"Stop." A familiar voice startles Kid.

"Father?" Kid says, the black lines disappearing and his hair returning to normal.

"That's enough Kid. Go Home." Shinigami-Sama says.

"But…" Kid says.

"Take him with you, but you may not kill him." The elder Shinigami says.

"Fine." Kid says curtly. He punches Nathan at base of his skull, knocking him out instantly. He summons Beelzebub, and hops on, headed home towards Gallows Manor. He held the unconscious Nathan over his shoulder, resisting the urge to throw him off and let him die.

Kid walks through the destroyed entry way to his home. He heads over to where Liz lay. He dips the rag Tsubaki had brought over into the water, and gently wipes Liz's face while she lay asleep. He stared, a look of amazing tenderness on his face. This was where he belonged.

"Everyone Out!" Patty commands, giving Kid time with Liz alone, so he could be the first one she sees.

Kid washes Liz, wincing whenever she whimpered in her sleep. He washes her normally immaculate hands, wincing at the cracked nails and scratches. "Liz." He whispers.

"Kid?" Liz asks, voice weak from the trauma of the previous evening.

"Liz," Kid says, voice thick with relief, "I'm so sorry! Please, please, please, Forgive me! If I hadn't had been so jealous this wouldn't have happened.

"Kid," Liz says gently, "You didn't rape me. Nothing you did caused this. When i find that bastard I'm going to kill him."

"Are you sure?" Kid asks, a smile in his voice.

"Definately. I want the bastard dead for me, and so he can't do it to anyone else." Liz responds, eyes flashing. "Help me find him."

"Fine. I will. But first, let's get you cleaned up. You need a bath." Kid says, mock serious.

***

A few hours later.

"Kid, where is he? You said you'd help me find him. We've searched high and low for the bastard and have seen neither heads nor tails." Liz says, disapointed.

"I cannot tell right now. Let's go home." Kid says, summoning Beelzebub once more.

~At Gallows Manor~

"Bastard! And that's for my sister. And this ones for Kid!" Patty says, punching Nathan. Shinigami-Sama said they could use him as a punching bag. She didn't get why they couldn't slit his throat, but beating him up was fine as well, she supposed. She turns away and walks out to go greet her twin and Kid.

Kid and Liz walk in to the manor they called home. Kid scoops Liz up and carries her upstairs. Liz blushes, thinking about what she thought he was trying to do. "Kid," She begins when he opens the door to her bed room.

And stops mid thought. Nathan hung right before her. "How? When? Why?" Liz asks flustered.

Kid smiles and says simply, "I found him while you where out. Father said i couldn't kill him. I wanted to though..."

Liz looks startled at this confession. "Why?" She asks, trying to understand. "You had no..."

"I had every reason. He hurt you. By hurting you, he hurt me. By hurting me and you, he hurt patty. I love you Elizibeth, and he's going to pay. But father said you could beat on him a little bit before we send him to hell." Kid says, a shark like smile on his face.

Liz looks at Kid and smiles. "I love you too."

The End. (For Now)


End file.
